


Motion Sick

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets motion sick on the tour bus, and Jack helps him feel better.





	Motion Sick

All Time Low toured so much that they were all used to the many things that came with life on the road. However, sometimes unusual things happened. They were currently on tour, and they were having a travel day. The highway that they were driving on had a lot of hills, so the bus kept going up and down. This was fine for everyone, except for Alex. He always had a very weak stomach, and all the ups and downs were making his stomach hurt quite a bit. He got motion sick often as a kid, but it had mostly died away in his teenage years. He was currently laying in his bunk in a lot of pain. He had his hands on his stomach, trying to soothe the pain that he was feeling, but it seemed like nothing was helping. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was a little after ten at night. Deciding that he didn’t want to deal with this feeling by himself anymore, he got up and walked out to the front of the bus. When he got there, he saw Jack eating a bag of chips and watching something on his computer.  
“Jack,” Alex whined from the doorway, dragging out the K.  
“What? I’m doing something really important,” Jack replied sarcastically.   
“I feel bad,” Alex replied. Jack paused his video and shut his computer.  
“Are you okay?” Jack walked over to Alex and helped him sit down on the couch.  
“Not really,” Alex finally replied.  
“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.  
“I feel motion sick from all of the hills we’ve driven over,” Alex replied. He winced as another sharp pain shot through his stomach.  
“Do you feel like you’re going to get sick?” Jack continued. Alex just shrugged his shoulders in reply.  
“Why don’t we get some stomach relaxers in you, and some ginger ale,” Jack suggested.  
“There’s no way sugary soda is going to help this go away,” Alex retorted.  
“No, it really will. That’s what my mom did for me whenever my stomach hurt as a kid,” Jack explained.  
“Okay, fine,” Alex said, not convinced. As Jack was about to go get everything, Alex’s eyes widened.  
“Are you going to be sick?” Jack asked, putting his hand on Alex’s back. Alex just nodded, before bolting up and running to the bathroom. Jack followed him and sat next to him in the tiny bathroom. He pushed Alex’s bangs out of his face as Alex began to get sick. Jack rubbed his back, doing his best to comfort his best friend. After a few minutes, Alex leaned back.  
“I feel really terrible,” Alex groaned.  
“Do you think you’re done, at least for now?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, I think so,” Alex replied. Jack helped him back up, and back to the front lounge. He set Alex back up on the couch and made sure that he was comfortable. The bus made a huge jerk, sending Alex into even more pain.   
“I’ll be right back,” Jack said, walking to the very front of the bus. He walked to where the driver was and opened the door that separated him from the rest of the bus.  
“Do you think that we could pull over for a bit? One of us is a bit motion sick and I think some fresh air and not moving for a bit would really help,” Jack explained.  
“Sure, there’s a rest stop right up the road, we can stop there,” the driver replied.  
“Thank you so much,” Jack said, walking back to Alex. “We’re going to stop for a minute, so you can get some fresh air, I think that’ll help you out some,”   
“Okay, thanks,” Alex replied. A couple minutes later, the bus stopped with a jerking motion. Jack helped Alex up and out of the bus. After a couple of minutes, Alex put his hand on his stomach. He bent over and started to get sick again. Jack rubbed his back until Alex was finished.  
“I hate this. I haven’t been motion sick since I was a kid,” Alex explained.  
“I know, dude. Hopefully this will all pass soon. Do you want to get back on the bus?” Jack suggested. Alex just nodded before Jack helped him back on. Jack told the driver he could start driving again and took Alex back over to the couch. He set Alex up so he could be as comfortable as possible, tucking him in and propping up his pillow in just the right way.  
“Thank you for doing all of this for me, Jack, I really do appreciate it,” Alex said.  
“No problem, buddy, I hope you start to feel better soon. Do you want to watch a movie together?” Jack suggested.  
“Maybe not right now, I don’t think that looking at a moving screen would be the best idea for me right now,” Alex replied.  
“I’ve got another idea,” Jack replied. He got up before Alex could ask what it was. When Jack came back in the room, he was holding his guitar.  
“What’re you doing?” Alex asked.  
“You got motion sick one time like when we first started touring. After you got sick multiple times and took some medicine, I played and you sang, and you eventually felt better. Want to try that?” Jack suggested.  
“Sure, why not,” Alex replied. Jack began playing Backseat Serenade, but at a slower tempo. Alex’s voice was a bit messed up from getting sick, but it still sounded pretty good to Jack.  
“How’re you feeling?” Jack asked once they’d gotten through the song.  
“A bit better, actually,” Alex replied with a small smile. Jack started to play Jasey Rae next. Over the course of the song, Alex began to feel much better, and Jack could tell, because Alex’s singing had gotten much stronger and confident. After they played through Therapy, Jack put his guitar down.  
“You seem like you’re feeling quite a bit better now,” Jack stated.  
“I am. Thank you, Jack,” Alex replied.  
“I didn’t do much, I just strummed a few chords,” Jack said back.  
“Thank you for being here with me and helping me when I was getting sick. I know that was probably a bit gross to be around, so it meant a lot that you actually were,” Alex explained.  
“I’m always with you when you’re sick or not feeling well, and that’s something that won’t change. Since you’re feeling a little better, do you want to watch that movie now?” Jack proposed.  
“Sure, let’s watch Home Alone,” Alex suggested.  
“You want to watch Home Alone?” Jack asked. Sure it was his favorite movie, but the rest of his band typically didn’t seem to share his love for it.  
“Yeah, as a thank you,” Alex replied, making Jack smile. He got up and set up the movie, then sat on the empty couch on the other side of the lounge. As the movie played, Alex’s stomach eventually settled, and he was just fine. He felt very lucky to have such a great best friend, especially in times like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was actually one of the first stories I wrote and liked, I wrote it on February 9, 2018. I'm working on new stories currently, including a couple of Christmas stories! I'll probably post more than one Christmas story, since it's such a fun holiday, and it is widely celebrated for the whole month of December! I got a couple of requests, and am trying to work on some of those, too, but will always take more to add to my list of things to write! I hope you liked this story, and another will be up soon!  
> Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
